ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Creature World Maker
Creature World Maker is an open-world life simulation game for PC and Mac. Its gameplay is similar to Zoo Tycoon 2, but differs due to the lack of visitors and buildings. In the main game, players can create their own animal world on a map based on a real-life location, like the Amazon rainforest or the African savannah. Creatures # African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana) (Tropical Savanna) #African Leopard (Panthera pardus pardus) (Tropical Savanna) #African Lion (Panthera leo melanochaita) (Tropical Savanna) #American Alligator (Alligator mississippiensis) (Palustrine Wetland) #American Bison (Bison bison) (Temperate Grassland) #Baird's Tapir (Tapirus bairdii) (Tropical Rainforest) #Bald Eagle (Haliaeetus leucocephalus) (Boreal Forest) #Bengal Tiger (Panthera tigris tigris) (Tropical Dry Forest) #Blue and Gold Macaw (Ara ararauna) (Tropical Rainforest) #Blue Jay (Cyanocitta cristata) (Temperate Forest) #Blue Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus) (Tropical Savanna) #Bornean Orangutan (Pongo pygmaeus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Brown Pelican (Pelecanus occidentalis) (Temperate Coast) #Brown-Throated Sloth (Bradypus variegatus) (Tropical Rainforest) #California Sea Lion (Zalophus californianus) (Temperate Coast) #Canada Goose (Branta canadensis) (Temperate Grassland) #Cape Buffalo (Syncerus caffer caffer) (Tropical Savanna) #Capybara (Hydrochoerus hydrochaeris) (Tropical Rainforest) #Carrion Crow (Corvus corone) (Temperate Grassland) #Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus) (Tropical Savanna) #Common Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes) (Tropical Rainforest) #Common Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius) (Freshwater) #Common Vampire Bat (Desmodus rotundus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Common Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus) (Tropical Savanna) #Desert Tortoise (Gopherus agassizii) (Hot Desert) #Dromedary (Camelus dromedarius) (Hot Desert) #Eastern Bluebird (Sialia sialis) (Temperate Forest) #Eastern Chipmunk (Tamias striatus) (Temperate Forest) #Eastern Grey Squirrel (Sciurus carolinensis) (Temperate Forest) #Eastern Moose (Alces alces americana) (Boreal Forest) #Eastern Wild Turkey (Meleagris gallopavo silvestris) (Temperate Forest) #Emperor Penguin (Aptenodytes forsteri) (Polar Region) #Eurasian Eagle Owl (Bubo bubo) (Boreal Forest) #European Rabbit (Oryctolagus cuniculus) (Temperate Grassland) #Galapagos Tortoise (Chelonoidis nigra porteri) (Semi-Desert) #Gemsbok (Oryx gazella) (Semi-Desert) #Giant Anteater (Myrmecophaga tridactyla) (Tropical Savanna) #Giant Panda (Ailuropoda melanoleuca) (Montane) #Grant's Zebra (Equus quagga boehmi) (Tropical Savanna) #Great Blue Heron (Ardea herodias) (Palustrine Wetland) #Greater Black-Backed Gull (Larus marinus) (Temperate Coast) #Greater Flamingo (Phoenicopterus roseus) (Temperate Coast) #Green Anaconda (Eunectes murinus) (Palustrine Wetland) #Grey Crowned Crane (Balearica regulorum) (Palustrine Wetland) #Grizzly Bear (Ursus arctos horribilis) (Boreal Forest) #Harbor Seal (Phoca vitulina) (Temperate Coast) #Honey Badger (Mellivora capensis) (Tropical Savanna) #Impala (Aepyceros melampus) (Tropical Savanna) #Indian Peafowl (Pavo cristatus) (Tropical Dry Forest) #Jaguar (Panthera onca) (Tropical Rainforest) #King Cobra (Ophiophagus hannah) (Tropical Rainforest) #Komodo Dragon (Varanus komodoensis) (Tropical Dry Forest) #Lappet-Faced Vulture (Torgos tracheliotos) (Tropical Savanna) #Large Flying Fox (Pteropus vampyrus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Mallard (Anas platyrhynchos) (Palustrine Wetland) #Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) (Tropical Rainforest) #Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) (Semi-Desert) #Mountain Gorilla (Gorilla beringei beringei) (Tropical Rainforest) #Mountain Lion (Puma concolor) (Montane) #Mute Swan (Cygnus olor) (''Palustrine Wetland)'' #Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus) (Freshwater) #Nine-Banded Armadillo (Dasypus novemcinctus) (Tropical Savanna) #North American Beaver (Castor canadensis) (Palustrine Wetland) #North American Porcupine (Erethizon dorsatum) (Boreal Forest) #North American Raccoon (Procyon lotor) (Temperate Forest) #North American River Otter (Lontra canadensis) (Freshwater) #Northern Cardinal (Cardinalis cardinalis) (Temperate Forest) #Northwestern Wolf (Canis lupus occidentalis) (Boreal Forest) #Nubian Ibex (Capra nubiana) (Alpine Tundra) #Okapi (Okapia johnstoni) (Tropical Rainforest) #Olive Baboon (Papio anubis) (Tropical Savanna) #Pacific Walrus (Odobenus rosmarus) (Polar Region) #Painted Turtle (Chrysemys picta) (Freshwater) #Peregrine Falcon (Falco peregrinus) (Temperate Grassland) #Pileated Woodpecker (Dryocopus pileatus) (Temperate Forest) #Polar Bear (Ursus maritimus) (Polar Region) #Queensland Koala (Phascolarctos cinereus) (Temperate Forest) #Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes) (Temperate Forest) #Red Kangaroo (Macropus rufus) (Semi-Desert) #Red-Tailed Hawk (Buteo jamaicensis) (Semi-Desert) #Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis reticulata) (Tropical Savanna) #Reticulated Python (Python reticulatus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Ring-Tailed Lemur (Lemur catta) (Tropical Dry Forest) #Rocky Mountain Bighorn Sheep (Ovis canadensis canadensis) (Cold Desert) #Rüppell's Vulture (Gyps rueppelli) (Tropical Savanna) #Scarlet Macaw (Ara macao) (Tropical Rainforest) #Snow Leopard (Panthera uncia) (Alpine Tundra) #Southern Ostrich (Struthio camelus australis) (Tropical Savanna) #Southern White Rhinoceros (Ceratotherium simum simum) (Semi-Desert) #Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) (Tropical Savanna) #Striped Skunk (Mephitis mephitis) (Temperate Forest) #Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii) (Tropical Savanna) #Toco Toucan (Ramphastos toco) (Tropical Rainforest) #Topi (Damaliscus korrigum) (Tropical Savanna) #Virginia Opossum (Didelphis virginiana) (Temperate Forest) #Western Diamondback Rattlesnake (Crotalus atrox) (Hot Desert) #White Stork (Ciconia ciconia) (Palustrine Wetland) #White-Headed Capuchin (Cebus capucinus) (Tropical Rainforest) #White-Tailed Deer (Odocoileus virginianus) (Temperate Forest) #Woodland Caribou (Rangifer tarandus caribou) (Tundra) Foliage *Acacia Caffra Tree *Baobab Tree *Umbrella Acacia Tree *African Daisies *African Foxtail Grass *Blackthorn Bush *Elephant Grass *African Foxtail Grass *Red Oat Grass *Sugar Cane *Daisy Tree *Weeping Myall *Yellow Fever Acacia Tree *Bluebush *Spinosa Bush *Trembling Aspen Tree *Dandelions *June Grass *Pampas Grass *Sedge Grass *Camel Thorn Acacia Tree *Date Palm Tree *Desert Grass *Protea Wildflowers *Balsam Fir Tree *Black Spruce Tree *Red Cedar Tree *Tamarack Tree *Fringed Polygala Flower *Birch Tree *Maple Tree *Red Pine Tree *Schima Tree *Bracken Fern *Foutain Bamboo *Lily of the Valley Flower *Partridge Berry *Water Bamboo *White Lilies *Himalayan Birch *Himalayan Pine Tree *Alpine Cedar Tree *Larkspur *Mountain Sagebrush *Arctic Moss *Diamond Leaf Willow *African Teak *Banana Tree *Brazilian Pepper Tree *Elephant Ear Tree *Foxtail Palm Tree *Kapok Tree *Kily Tree *Orchid Tree *Tree Fern *African Violets *Banana Leaf Plant *Bengal Bamboo *Flamingo Lily *Jungle Lilies Flower *Shell Ginger *Toadstools *Cypress Tree *Mangrove Tree *Cattails *Gamba Grass *Wetland Log *Small Wetland Log *Papyrus *Water Lilies Biomes *1. Alpine Tundra *2. Boreal Forest *3. Cold Desert *4. Freshwater *5. Hot Desert *6. Montane *7. Palustrine Wetland *8. Polar Region *9. Semi-Desert *10. Temperate Coast *11. Temperate Forest *12. Temperate Grassland *13. Tropical Dry Forest *14. Tropical Rainforest *15. Tropical Savanna *16. Tundra Unlockable Creatures #Adelie Penguin (Pygoscelis adeliae) (Polar Region) #Arctic Wolf (Canis lupus arctos) (Tundra) #European Hare (Lepus europaeus) (Temperate Grassland) #Feral Pigeon (Columba livia domestica) (Temperate Grassland) #Giant Armadillo (Priodontes maximus) (Tropical Savanna) #Great Egret''' '(''Ardea alba) (Palustrine Wetland) #Guanaco (Lama guanicoe) (Cold Desert) #Indian Grey Mongoose (Herpestes edwardsii) (Semi-Desert) #Muskox (Ovibos moschatus) (Tundra) #Northern Fur Seal (Callorhinus ursinus) (Temperate Coast) #Northern Mockingbird (Mimus polyglottos) (Temperate Forest) #Ring-Necked Pheasant (Phasianus colchicus) (Temperate Forest) #Sable Antelope (Hippotragus niger variani) (Tropical Savanna) #Southern Tamandua (Tamandua tetradactyla) (Tropical Rainforest) Category:Video Games Category:Video games Category:Computer Games Category:Animals Category:NaturalWorldLover's Ideas Category:Creature World Maker Category:PC games